


She's my little Runaway

by MrPiano_Man



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teenage Losers Club (IT), mostly about stan and bev but other losers are mentioned, stan doesnt take baths, stanverly, that fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPiano_Man/pseuds/MrPiano_Man
Summary: Through the years, Beverly had one growing thought... One that would leave an impact.





	She's my little Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a second part to this, but I'm not sure yet.

There was a time when it was just something she’d say, she never had the nerve to do it. The first time she said it was the Fourth of July, the year after everything went down they were 14. Beverly hadn’t moved away, she just couldn’t leave Derry behind, she couldn’t leave her friends behind. Her home situation was just something no one talked about, she wouldn’t hear it from any of them. They all sat in the park waiting for the fireworks, Bill and Ben were busy talking about the recent movies, Richie, Eddie, and Mike were talking about a comic book or something. Beverly was off in her own little world, her hand mindlessly rubbing the bruise on her leg, _Oh that, it’s nothing I tripped going up the steps._ She said when Ben asked, which meant she didn’t want to talk about it. Stanley was people watching, Derry had an extensive crowd of ‘interesting’ people. “I’ll be back,” she said to no one in particular. No one heard her, they’d all been in their own conversations. Stan snapped out of his activity, watching her stand up and walk away, to which he followed.  
She didn’t notice him following her, she didn’t realize how close he was until she was away from the crowds, lighting a cigarette. It was then that she looked up, locking eyes with Stan. “Oh, Did you need something Stan?” She asked, her voice was sweet like honey even with smoke blowing out with her words. He shook his head, “I didn’t want you to be alone.” He said giving her a small smile. He knew what it was like to be alone, it was a feeling he didn’t enjoy. “How sweet of you.” She replied laughing a little. He didn’t know what to say to her, there wasn’t a time where it was just the two of them, ever. Neither of them spoke for the entire time, they just stood in silence. “Stan,” she finally spoke up when she finished the cigarette. “yeah?” He said looking up at her, he had sat down, looking at the sun as it was setting. They were close enough to touch, but miles apart. “Someday, I’m going to run away, you should run away with me.” She spoke slowly as she sat down putting it out on the bottom of her shoe, where other burn marks were kept. Her words took him by surprise, “Why would you run away?” He asked, remembering that day, when she said she’d want to run towards something, not away. Beverly shrugged, “I want to see the world, and I want you to come with me. Think of all of the different places we could go to Stan, we could backpack through Europe.” She mumbled on, Stan nodded along, “Someday I’ll go with you okay, just not yet.” He said, thinking she was joking. A smile spread across her face, “Okay good.” She stood up, pulling him up with her.  
Just then the fireworks started, it startled both of them, but Beverly looked at them with stars in her eyes. She was dazzled by them, but Stan was dazzled by her. She was like her own firework show, every day. Beverly looked away from the fireworks, their booming continuing, they lit up the sky and the side of his face. She turned to him, taking his face in her hands and kissing him underneath a sky full of artificial stars and the faint smell of the black powder. 

Two years later that same idea popped out of Beverly’s mouth, she was 16 and full of passion. Not only was she more outgoing, but she lived more on the wild side than any of the others of the group. When she wasn’t dancing to Queen on blast in her room while her father was out, she was tagging along with Stan to do things he thought would be cool. “Remember when we first kissed?” She asked that spring sitting in the makeshift tree fort they’d built to watch the animals from deep in the woods. The question made Stanley’s mouth go dry, he gulped, they hadn’t kissed since then and he wished they had. “Yeah, why?” He tried playing it cool, looking out his binoculars, focusing on anything other than the girl next to him.  
“Would it be weird if I wanted to do it again?” Her words were quiet, and while she was on the other side of the little hut, it felt like she was right beside him. He lowered the binoculars, looking at her slowly, this had to be a trick, why would she want to kiss him again? The last two years he’d assumed it was a heat of the moment type of thing. “No..” he managed to choke out. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to.” He added, this girl made Stanley Uris, the most skeptical of the group, feel butterflies even on cold winter days. When she moved closer slowly he could feel his heart skip a beat, it got harder to breathe. He felt like the tiny room was spinning. Then she kissed him, it felt softer than the first, just as special to him. His hand had trailed its way into her hair, it was softer than he thought, like candy floss. Everything about her was like a treat, she tasted like strawberries and cigarettes. A combination that Stanley oddly enough was okay with. Before he knew it the kiss was over, “you’re still going to go away with me when the timing is better, right?” She whispered. He nodded, love-drunk.

It was fall, they were 17. Beverly sat down at the lunch table with the boys, shaking a set of keys. “I’ve finally got it.” She said excitedly. “It’s not the best but it’ll get me where I want to go.” She added, the boys all congratulated her, knowing she’d been working for the last year and a half to save up for it. “We can go for a drive after school.” She said directing her attention at Stan, who’d been her boyfriend for just over the last year. He nodded, her smile still gave him enough butterflies to make him explode. “If you want, sweetheart.” He hummed. The last year had been amazing, he had the perfect girlfriend, all of his friends approved obviously, he even had her meet his parents. It’d been a year of long nights, candy kisses, and plenty of memories to last a lifetime.  
Beverly waved her hands at the car like she was showing off some prize, but it was nothing special, it was a plain, older car. Stan smiled at her, “Looks great.” He said kissing her cheek. She smiled, getting in the car. It purred, “It’s got character.” She said with a smirk. Stan knew what that meant, there was something wrong but she didn’t care. “I don’t know if I’d actually trust you driving,” he started, buckling his belt.  
She drove them around all day, neither of them having anywhere to be. “This is what it should feel like,” she said as they laid on the hood of the car. “Nowhere to be, no one to be scolding us on how late we’re out.” She listed on. Stan could feel his heart beginning to drop, he knew what she was going to say. She leaned over him, gently placing kisses all over his face. “Stan, I’m leaving tomorrow night, I know you don’t want to go with me.” She said in a small whisper, her voice cracking at the end. She sat up looking out over the quarry. “Don’t go, Beverly, please?” He practically begged he could feel his heart breaking. He knew this day was going to come, but he didn’t think it’d be so soon. “I have to Stan. I can’t stay here anymore.” She couldn’t look at him, tears started to drip from her long lashes. It was a long time coming, but she knew he wouldn’t be going with her. She knew it from the start, she knew he wouldn’t be able to do it, that he couldn’t leave.  
She drove him home, he lingered longer than any time before. “I’m sorry Beverly,” he started, immediately being shut up with a kiss. It was long, deep, she was drinking in the feeling of him. It took a moment for her to want to move back, but when she did she let it slip, “I’ll always love you, Stan.” She said. “I love you too Beverly.” He replied, and that’s the first time Stan had seen Beverly cry over someone who wasn’t her father. The tears didn’t look the same and the smile on her face felt warm. Finally leaving the car, his hands in his pockets he watched her drive away. He didn’t move from that spot until her car turned and he could no longer hear its engine in the quiet streets of Derry.


End file.
